Without you
by Funnygirl123
Summary: Rachel's leaving for New York in the morning. Finn and Rachel spend one last night together before big changes take place. Smut. Please no hate.


**"I don't know how I'll get by without you", she whispered softly in his ear. Finn and Rachel were watching a movie, their bodies intertwined on the couch. Rachel was leaving for New York tomorrow. Both felt this was there last night together before everything changed.**

Finn switched the movie off. Neither of them were paying much attention to it anyways. They were more interested in the feeling of the togetherness of their bodies, the way they seemed to curve together like puzzle pieces. Finn rolled over to face her. "I love you", he said. "And I'll come to you as soon as I can".

Finn ran a finger down her soft cheek, tracing the curve of her lips. "You're beautiful" he said. Finn had told Rachel this many times, but she still felt a jolt in her stomach. She smiled and leaned in to take his lips gently in hers. The kiss became more heated. Rachel opened her lips and felt Finn's tongue intertwine with hers. She rolled onto her back. Finn immediately pressed himself between her legs, his shirt dipping down to revel his abs. Rachel felt her arousal grow as wetness began to pool between her legs.

"Bedroom", she mumbled around Finn's lips. Finn lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, the kiss unbroken. Once inside his room, Rachel sat Finn down on the bed. "Let's make this night special," she sighed, her eyes black with desire.

Rachel stood in front of Finn, and began to sensually remove her dress. She allowed it to slip to her waist, then bent low to drop it to her ankles, revealing her breasts. She ran her hand up her moist panties and sighed with pleasure, knowing she was driving Finn crazy. She could see his growing erection straining against his jeans. She allowed one bra strap to fall off her shoulder, followed by the next. She unhooked her bra from the back, freeing her perky breast. "Rachel, I need to touch you", Finn moaned. "Not yet baby. We have all night" she replied, her voice thick with arousal. She then removed her panties, and Finn moaned with pleasure.

She straddled his lap, pressing her lips to his. Her small hands made their way to the hem of his shirt and she lifted it off him. Laying down together, she traced kisses down his toned chest. Flipping her onto her back, Finn kissed her cheek, her collarbone, her breasts. Taking her right breast in his hand, he began sucking her left nipple. Rachel moaned and arched her back in pleasure. Finn pulled of his jeans, freeing his aching erection.

Trailing kisses down her stomach, he ended up at her hot centre. He gently kissed her clit and inserted a finger into her tight core. Rachel moaned, "Oh Finn." "You're so wet, baby" Finn smiled. Inserting a second finger, and then a third, Finn began to gently trust them in and out. Rachel screamed and arched her back."Faster", she insisted. Finn obliged, put pulled out before she reached orgasm. Rachel whimpered but Finn kissed her softly. He wanted to be in her when she did. He wanted to feel her walls contracting around him.

"Against the wall" Rachel sighed. Finn understood. He leaned her against his bedroom wall, and positioned himself at her entrance. Pushing his way inside her, Finn moaned. She was so tight. Rachel sighed with pleasure. Finn began to trust in and out, their moans mingling together. Their lips caught in a frantic kiss. Finn could feel her fingers digging into his back.

"I want to ride you" she said, flushing crimson. Finn let her take control. Laying him down on the bed, she positioned herself over his large erection. She forced her hips onto his penis. She then began to sway forwards and backwards. Rachel's back was arched as she rode, her mouth forming a little "O". Finn knew he was close. He knew she was too. She was become more vocal. "Finn. Finn. Oh. I want to go faster, baby". Rachel began to trust faster and faster, her screams of pleasure getting louder and louder. Eventually she screamed his name as she was overtaken by ecstasy. Finn, too, felt himself release into her. She rode out her orgasm and lay beside Finn. "I don't know how I'll get by without you", she repeated.


End file.
